


Polite Company

by LynxCore



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Bisexual April O'Neil, Bisexual Donatello (TMNT), Dancing, Donnie in a suit DONNIE IN A SUIT, Donnie just really cares about April okay, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oneshot, Prom, Slow Dancing, no beta we die like men, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: "So much for a memorable prom. I just wanted one day where-" She cuts herself off, probably to save Donnie from the incoming flood of emotions that were causing a lump to form in her throat. She sighs, forcing the tension to leave her body. "I don't even know dude. It just sucks."Donnie's eyebrows pull together, looking solemnly at her.Neither speak, and Donnie appears to be stewing in his own thoughts for a moment.Then, he stands."Alright, well, I didn't come all dressed up for nothing. Let's go dance." He says, offering her his hand.April looks at Donnie's hand in surprise, then tips her head up to lock eyes with him, her eyebrows raised."I'm serious. I don't want to let some stupid boy from your highschool ruin your prom night." He mumbles, then smiles. A type of smile that makes April's heart skip a beat."Plus, you deserve at least one good dance tonight."-----April gets stood up on her prom night, so Donnie decides to make it better.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Polite Company

**Author's Note:**

> OkayOkayOkay so I don't really like this but I guess I'll post it anyway because it feels like a waste to just delete it wjjsjajsa
> 
> I'm working on a longer ROTTMNT fic but wanted to write a little Apriltello oneshot so here's this!!
> 
> The songs in this fic are 
> 
> Out Of My League - Fitz and The Tantrums  
> This Side Of Paradise - Coyote Theory  
> Lose It - Oh Wonder (Jerry Folk Remix)
> 
> And the title is inspired by Polite Company by Rainbow Kitten Surprise! 
> 
> Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy!

April leaned back against the wall, legs pulled tightly up to her body, arms wrapped around her knees as she buried her head into them.

_Stood up._

She got _stood up_ at _prom._

Nothing short of embarrassing. Angry tears pricked at her eyes as the cool feelings of shame and embarrassment filled her body.

What had she done wrong? She thought he _wanted_ to go with her, but he hadn't even showed up or bothered to send a text apologizing or explaining why.

She clenched her jaw, trying her best to hold back the tears. But atlas, they forced themselves out, with a couple successfully managing to slip down her cheeks.

Her fingers pick at the fabric of her green satin dress, more tears finding their way down her face.

So much for that memorable teenage prom night that every highschool student looked forward to. The only thing she'll remember about this night is the sheer embarrassment and disappointment.

She shouldn't have even accepted his proposal.

She was stupid not to think something was up when he said they'd meet up at the prom.

Stupid.

Idiot.

Dumb-

"You shouldn't cry, Sunita didn't spend all that time doing your mascara for nothing." A voice besides her suddenly says.

April jumps, quickly scrambling to her feet with a small yelp. She looks at the figure who'd managed to sneak up besides her without her noticing.

Donnie was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. One eyebrow was raised, watching her with a quizzical look. "Hi."

"Dee! You scared the crap outta me, don't do that!" She snaps, wiping her tears away all the while.

Donnie gives her an amused snicker, grinning in that unabashedly way April had grown all too fond of, as much as it could piss her off.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses after he says nothing. "And why are you in a suit?"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "I dunno, I was bored." He answers simply.

April narrows her eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

Donnie's grin morphs into a smile, letting out a breath as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, it was because of the text you sent but-"

"Donnie! Someone could _see_ you!"

"- I didn't want you to be sad on your prom night! You should be enjoying today, so I figured I'd stop by and give you some company seeing as your date dipped. Soooo, here I am."

April furrowed her brows, crossing her arms. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." She grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. You're glad I'm here, I know you are." Donnie grins, leaning back against the wall. His face then dawns a more serious, genuine look. "So, wanna talk about it?"

April leans on the spot next to him, then sits down in the grass, pulling her legs up against her chest. "Not really. We can talk about why you're wearing that suit though."

Donnie followed her example, sitting down next to April and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Hey, I'm not gonna let myself be out-dressed by the plebeians at your highschool." He jokes, grinning as he lays a hand on his chest while he speaks. "Plus, I have to blend in, right? Figured I might as well look the part." He shrugs, then corrects playfully. "And it's not a suit, it's a button up and a vest. I'm not _that_ fancy."

April smiles, though there's a still that faint trace of sadness looming in her eyes. He can tell by the way she looks down that it's still bothering her greatly.

His smile fades in response, looking at her. "Seriously, do you wanna talk about it?"

She appears to hesitate for a moment, looking everywhere but at him. Then, she sighs. "I mean. .I don't know. It just- sucks, you know? Like, what did I do wrong? He didn't even bother to text or nothin'." She lets out another breath. "I kinda feel stupid, too. Because I had been looking forward to it for so long and I was so excited, and then this happens." She gives a bitter laugh, burying her face into her knees. "So much for a memorable prom. I just wanted _one_ day where-" She cuts herself off, probably to save Donnie from the incoming flood of emotions that were causing a lump to form in her throat. She sighs, forcing the tension to leave her body. "I don't even know dude. It just sucks."

Donnie's eyebrows pull together, looking solemnly at her.

Neither speak, and Donnie appears to be stewing in his own thoughts for a moment.

Then, he stands.

"Alright, well, I didn't come all dressed up for nothing. Let's go dance." He says, offering her his hand.

April looks at Donnie's hand in surprise, then tips her head up to lock eyes with him, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm serious. I don't want to let some stupid boy from your highschool ruin your prom night." He mumbles, then smiles. A type of smile that makes April's heart skip a beat. "Plus, you deserve at least one good dance tonight."

She looks at his hand for a moment, almost in hesitation, then takes it. Donnie reaches another hand out, grabbing her other hand. "C'mon, up you go." He grunts as he pulls her up.

"But what if someone notices you?" April says, looking at Donnie. Her interjection might've seemed like she was trying to find a way out of it without having to blatantly tell him no, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

She _did_ want to dance with him. Perhaps a little too much. And maybe Donnie knew this, because then he waves his hand dismissively, not appearing discouraged at all.

"No one's gonna notice me, relax. I look the part, I got a suit and everything. They'll be none the wiser." He adds with a cheeky grin, tugging her towards the school.

"Donnie, _someone's_ gonna notice." She argues, but walks willingly with him, heart fluttering when Donnie interlaces their fingers.

"No one's gonna notice." He repeats reassuringly. "Everyone's gonna be too focused on their own date _to_ notice. I've seen the people at your highschool. They're like the _least_ observant people on the planet." He glances at her, an amused glimmer in his eyes. "It's almost impressive."

She knows he was right, and that was probably evident in the way she turns her head to the side with a huff. "Yeah, but now I'm embarrassed." She muttered.

Donnie shook his head with a smile, continuing to lead her inside. "Don't be. You blew your whole paycheck on that dress, you're dancing."

Still, however, she feels the nervousness overtake her as they enter the building again.

Everyone seems focused on their date, though. It was just like Donnie had said. They don't even seem interested in anything but the person in front of them.

She squeezed Donnie's hand nervously.

He squeezes back reassuringly, then pulls her onto the dancefloor, where everyone seems to be swaying to a song April didn't recognize, nor did she really like.

She seems apprehensive at first, but Donnie quickly eases her into the swing of things. He brings a hand to her waist, guiding her hand to rest on his shoulder. He takes her other hand in his, interlacing their fingers once more.

Her heart nearly flutters right out of her chest.

"I didn't think romantic dancing would be your kinda thing." She comments, looking up at him.

"It's not my favorite, but all types of dance are my kinda thing."

"Is that so?" She grins.

"Yep." He answers, and their eyes meet then, smiling fondly at each other.

"You know, now that we're dancing like this, I've noticed you're shorter than I thought." He teases in his observation, which gets April to scoff.

"No, I'm _not_. You're just freakishly tall." She grumbles.

He laughs then, which gets a smile of nothing short of pure adoration to spread across her lips. "Fair, fair." He says in a joking defeat, then smirks  
"Hey, wanna see something cool?"

April cocks a brow, tilting her head to the side. "Uh, sure?"

Grinning giddily, he lets go of her hand for a moment to bring it to his headset, tapping the side of it. As his hand goes back into April's, the song that's currently playing through the entire auditorium changes.

" _More than just a dream. ."_

The song begins to echo through the auditorium, and April's mouth falls open.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Dee!" She's scolds playfully, but her mouth is curved into a wide, happy smile. "When did you. . .?" She starts to ask, and that's when Donnie's cheeks seem to dawn a shade of red.

"Well, when you sent that text. .y'know," he says, looking down at his feet almost sheepishly, "I was a little upset he did that to you, so I figured I'd make prom a little more special for you."

Donnie is staring at his feet, so he doesn't seem the head-over-heels look April is currently giving him. If he did see it, he'd probably lose the ability to speak just at the stars in her eyes.

"I know you weren't a big fan of the type of music they play at these kinds of things, so I got the idea to rig my headset to the speakers." He explains. "It, uh, it wasn't that hard to do, and it's playing your playlist. The one you put on when we're in my lab together."

" _You were out of my league. ."_

" _Got my heartbeat racing. ._ "

April looks at Donnie like he just pulled the very sun out of the sky for her, and as he looks up from his feet to finally meet her gaze, that look causes the red tint to his face to grow so much deeper.

She reaches a hand up, with Donnie putting his now free hand on her waist, and cups his cheek, fingers tapping the side of his headset to change the song.

" _Ask me why my hearts inside my throat. ._ "

She wraps both her arms around his neck as the lyrics start to play, resting her hand against his chest.

" _I've never been in love I've been alone. ._ "

It seemed like such a small gesture, but the fact Donnie did all of this for _her_ , to make _her_ prom night special and to make _her_ feel better. .it caused her heart to feel like it was doing cartwheels as her cheeks grew warm.

They gently swayed to the music, with Donnie's hand staying rested on her hips while she kept her arms around his shoulders.

" _So if you're lonely. ._ "

" _. .no need to show me. ._ "

" _If you're lonely. ."_

_". .come be lonely with me. ."_

They stay quiet, and April's eyes had closed long ago, a content, happy smile on her lips.

"Hey, Dee?" She murmurs after a moment.

" _So if you're lonely. ."_

"Yeah?"

" _Darling you're glowing. ._ "

Donnie affectionately runs his thumbs up and down from where they rest on her waist.

"Thank you." April softly says, moving a hand up to rest on the nape of his neck, smoothing the tails of his bandana under her fingers.

Donnie doesn't respond immediately, and April thinks he's about to say some smart-mouthed remark. Or maybe his usual _no probbles_ said in a tone that gives the effect that he was blowing off the thank you.

But, he doesn't. Instead, his tone is so incredibly soft and affectionate.

"Anything for you."

April smile like a dope, closing her eyes once more as the song fades out.

Just as quickly as her eyes had closed, they open as soon as she recognises the tune.

" _Downtown we let it go. ._ "

She pulls away to look at him in the eyes, hands resting on Donnie's chest as a mischievous smile grows onto her lips.

Donnie gives her the same look, because they've danced together to this song many times before, almost like clockwork everytime it comes on.

"Well, may I have this dance?" April says with a small grin as she steps back, offering him her hand.

Donnie looks at her hand for a moment, before grinning, taking her hand. "Do you even have to ask?"

" _Heart clap, we skip a beat. ._ "

Donnie pulls April towards his chest, their feet beginning to move in a matching rhythm both with each other and the song.

" _Count one. ."_

_"Two. ."_

_"Three. ._

They begin a push and pull with one another, moving their bodies in tune with each other as the song plays overhead.

Both carry a smile that could only be linked to pure happiness, their laughs being the kind only heard when two people are truly, genuinely enjoying each other's company.

It was the kind of happiness they saved only for each other, without them even really knowing it.

" _My hands, yours bones. ."_

They're standing apart, but their Donnie had April's hand in his, collapsed together.

" _Wide eyed, you look at me. ._ "

Donnie pulls April in, and she twirls into him. Her back is pressed against his chest, their hands still interlaced.

" _Set on fire in a sliver dream. ._ "

They pull away again, hands still remaining interlaced. April is smiling like a dope as he pulls her in again, and this time both their hands interlace.

" _Spin round' can you feel the breeze. ._ "

Donnie moves one hand to her waist, and April's rests on her shoulder, spinning together before Donnie dips her down. Their interlaced hands are held up, with Donnie's free arm wrapped around April's waist, and her arm wrapped around his shoulders.

They're eyes meet from where she's dipped back and he's holding her up, their breathes seeming to stall as they do.

" _Count one. ._ "

April's lips part, like she's about to speak, only to stop right before she does.

" _Two. ._ "

Donnie's eyes ask a silent question, and April lets go of Donnie's hand to bring it to the nape of his neck as he moves that hand to her back. They move together, almost seeming to know what the other is thinking.

" _Three. ._ "

April pulls Donnie down as he pulls her up, and they meet each other halfway, eyes closing as their lips finally meet in a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Any comments or criticisms is very much appreciated!!
> 
> If you'd like you can follow me on Instagram @spoopymetimbers !


End file.
